Sam Seder
Samuel Lincoln Seder (born November 28, 1966) is a comedian, writer, actor, film director, television producer-director, and radio talk show host. Seder was born in New York City, New York into a Jewish family, and raised in Worcester, Massachusetts. His works include the film Who’s the Caboose (1997) as well as the television shows Beat Cops (2001) and Pilot Season (2004). Seder also made guest appearances on Spin City (1997), Sex and the City (2000) and America Undercover (2005). Radio career In March 2004, Seder became co-host along with Janeane Garofalo on Air America Radio's The Majority Report. In July 2006 Garofalo departed the show, offering positive comments about working with Seder. Seder was later offered a new contract with Air America Radio, and his show moved from the 7-10PM (Eastern) spot to a 9AM-Noon spot, retitled The Sam Seder Show. On September 1, 2004, Sam Seder was briefly detained by the United States Secret Service during his live, on-site coverage of the Republican National Convention at Madison Square Garden. Shortly after Zell Miller gave his speech, Seder began searching (with a sign in hand) on the convention floor for a willing homosexual Republican to interview live on radio. It was not long before he was physically removed from the floor and after brief questioning, was asked (or according to some, "strongly encouraged") to leave the convention. Seder later commented that his wearing of a lapel pin that he had been given by a Secret Service agent at the Democratic National Convention earlier that year had kept him from being ejected from the convention completely. In the closing minutes of their Wednesday, March 9, 2005 show, Garofalo announced that Sam and his wife Nikki were expecting a daughter. This event in his life slightly colored and affected Seder's commentary. On more than one occasion he has voiced concerns about just how he was going to explain elements of this world to his daughter as she grows up, after witnessing actions by the Republican Party that Seder felt might adversely affect her future. On August 9, 2005 at 2:58 AM, Nikki Seder gave birth to daughter, Myla Rae Seder. On April 6, 2007, Air America Radio announced that the Sam Seder Show would end its run at the 9AM-Noon spot effective Friday, April 13, 2007, but that Seder would do a Sunday show, titled Seder on Sunday. The 9AM-Noon time slot was filled by Lionel, who hosted a late night radio show on the WOR Radio network. This change is part of what Air America President Mark Green called "Air America 2.0", his plan to transform Air America into a profitable leader in progressive talk radio. The final Seder on Sunday was broadcast on June 1,2008. Seder also occasionally would substitute for Randi Rhodes when Rhodes was on Air America, as well as Mike Malloy on the Nova M Radio network. In September 2007 he also began a collaboration with Marc Maron on a weekly hour-long video webcast. Seder was one of the first Air America personalities to make the official announcement that Rhodes had chosen to terminate her contract with the network. Filmography Working list of appearances in television and film: *''Assy McGee'' TV voiceover & writer (2008) *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' TV voiceover (2007) *''America Undercover'' TV actor (2005) *''Man About Town'' actor (2005) *''Pilot Season'' TV actor director writer producer (2004) *''I'm with Busey'' director (2003) *''Saddle Rash'' TV voiceover (2002) *''Beat Cops'' actor writer producer (2001) *''Endsville'' actor (2000) *''Happy Accidents'' actor (2000) *''Sex and the City'' TV actor (2000) *''Home Movies (TV series)|Home Movies'' TV voiceover (1999) *''Next Stop Wonderland'' actor (1998) *''Spin City'' TV actor (1997) *''Who's the Caboose?'' actor director writer producer (1997) *''The Big Fall'' actor (1996) *''The Show'' TV actor (1996) *''All American Girl'' TV actor (1994) Further reading * F.U.B.A.R.: America's Right-Wing Nightmare, co-authored with Stephen Sherrill, 2006, (ISBN 0-06-084671-2) * Wait! Don't Move to Canada: A Stay-and-Fight Strategy to Win Back America by Bill Scher, foreword co-authored by Seder and Janeane Garofalo, 2006, (ISBN 1-59486-396-2) External links *Official Seder on Sunday weblog *Official Majority Report weblog *December 12 2005 appearance on CNN to discuss the "War on the War on the War on Christmas" (Transcript) (Video). * *F.U.B.A.R.: America's Right-Wing Nightmare *Seder at the RNC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k74IZ34Qyrg *Who is this guy on Air America this morning (substituting for Sam Seder)?